1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors. Particularly, the invention relates to circular, umbilical electrical connectors having rapid mating/unmating, locking/unlocking characteristics, especially to such connectors capable of lanyard release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some uses of electrical connectors require rapid disengagement of the plug portion from the receptacle portion, or the activation of such disengagement by remote control, such as, in weapon stores ejection and missile staging requirements. A typical quick release trigger is provided by a wire loop, referred to as a lanyard. It is desirable to provide both lockup means to ensure maintenance of electrical mating and quick release (disengagement) means for separation of the plug portion from the receptacle portion. Illustrative of prior art lanyard release connectors are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,119,645; 3,848,950; and 4,083,619.